Elan Vital
by Harrisii
Summary: In a world ravaged by hunters and rogue vampires the Enterprise coven has managed to fight back from extinction. But at what cost? With the death of their leader Pike, the clan now look towards Leonard and Spock for leadership. Horrified at this turn of events, Leonard and Spock look for a leader for their beloved coven in an unconventional place.
1. Rising Dust

Chapter One: Rising Dust

This will be edited so it fits within the M criteria, for an unedited version please see archive of our own. Where I have several stories under the same name. Anyway, here we go.

 _The death of Christopher Pike had shaken one of the oldest vampire covens in the world. In a world ravaged by hunters and rogue vampires their coven had managed to fight back from extinction. But at what cost? Pike was dead, a rival coven bent on destroying humanity had taken him out, after centuries on earth he was taken from the coven with a stake through his heart and his head severed from his shoulders. His protégé, almost as old as Pike himself, 'Spock' was left devastated and his oldest friend Leonard, older even than Pike was left with command of a coven, a command neither he nor Spock coveted. In the search for a leader for their coven the two had sought a strong vampire from the rogues hoping to train and present him as their leader, it is possible they were too rash with their decision, grief clouding their judgment._

An old warehouse was where they finally found him, their rogue turned leader. The poor creature was swimming in a pool of his own blood, his head separated from his shoulders. Above him, two vampires looked down at the carnage.

"This is less than ideal" the taller of the two spoke

"No shit" the rough tones of the second travelled through the warehouse, echoing back towards them. His hazel eyes flashing to gold in his anger. Turning up dust he walked closer to the corpse, his mouth turning up in a scowl. Kicking at the head dejectedly, he watched as it rolled with a sickening squelch as the congealed blood stuck to floor and flesh. This depend the scowl on the man's face and he stepped back, his hands going to tug at his hair.

"He has the worst timing!" he hollered spinning back around to the other man who merely nodded, a thoughtful look on his face, his dark eyes squinting. Neither of them having the time or the inclination to grieve over the loss of their "leader" when they had more important matters to deal with.

The taller man finally looked up towards the first, his lips in a tight line "You will have to assume leadership of the coven" he said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Fuck that, Spock"

"Leonard" the warning become a solid thing, reflected in his posture as he squared his shoulders, the other merely snarled and spun away from the confrontation. His shoulders tense.

"Not gonna happen hobgoblin" He spat out, kicking at the torso of their past leader viciously "Fucking useless trash"

"He lasted longer than I anticipated" the one called Spock breathed out, turning away, a disapproving frown plastered to his face as he watched the other kick at the torso of their fallen leader.

"He lasted a week!" Leonard spat, letting go of his hair with a heavy breath.

"Exactly"

"You knew this wasn't going to work!" the man with the golden hued eyes accused, jabbing a finger into the others chest

"True, I did voice my concern several times over. As you say, it is slim pickings at the moment. Our race is not exactly thriving" Spock simply raised an eyebrow at the prodding "You picked him up from the streets, he was a good fighter but hardly a leader"

"Where do you suggest we look for one then?" The one called Leonard slumped in defeat, a tired expression crossing his features "None in our coven have the inclination to lead, except perhaps Sulu"

"He is not ready"

"No" A heavy silence fell over the room, the dust settling around them.

"We need new blood, ensure they won't be recognized. I can pass them off as an old prodigy of Pike's"

"They will be able to tell that their blood is weak. Young"

"I'll make them"

"You have never…"

"Then it's about time isn't it?"

"There is always the option of joining with Jean-Luc's coven"

"I won't have it" the older vampire snapped, his golden eyes flashing "Pike would… he wouldn't have it"

"Very well"

"Find a soldier, a leader of the humans, the best you can. I'll do the rest" at this the vampires were quiet, their stillness revealing their otherworldliness as they waited for day to become night, neither wanting to brave the sewers once more.


	2. Emergence

**_Chapter 2: Emergence_**

 ** _Authors note at the beginning of chapter:_** _The vampires in my world are not relatable to any one fandom. I have drawn from Anne Rice, Priest, Buffy the vampire slayer, true blood, supernatural and my own imaginings. In this world vampires turn others by feeding of them until near death then feeding them their own blood. The vampire inherits certain characteristics from the blood but overall keep their original personality. The older the vampire that turns them is denotes how much power the 'fledgling' will have. There are creatures in vampire law that are referred to as old ones, they were the original vampires, demons that existed on this plane and others. They have long abandoned this reality. The closer the a vampire in, in lineage to these 'old ones' the more powerful they will be. Although there is little difference between one or two generations, it takes several for there to be a noticeable change. A vampires child could easily be of equal strength to that of its maker if its human characteristics were stronger than that of the maker._

 _In this world humans rule and vampires must keep the peace, the weapons of humans now giving them an advantage. Over the years hunters had hunted them almost to extinxsion, however covens remain, in alliance with the humans. They take no lives, feeding of willing humans and assisting in the fight against mindless creatures that exist and rogue vampires._

 _Rogue vampires have no cove, although they sometimes for a nest of three or more vampires. They have little control over their impulses and are usually young abandoned fledglings that in turn create more of their kind in a desperate bid to create a coven that their instincts tell them they need._

 _Please be aware that POV will shift in this story between Jim and Leonard_

Leonard settled for growling softly under his breath, he knew Spock would disapproved if he outright snarled. But honestly, his frustration at this entire situation had reached boiling point. Leonard could remember the old days, when lycans had been more than a breath on the wind. Before they appeared only in angsty television shows. They were creatures that embodied the worst of human emotions, aggressive, wild, broken things that sought only an end to their own torment. Their terrible howls of pain would raise goosebumps on his skin, he was never one to feel guilty over slaughtering them. It was a mercy and slaughter them he did, in droves. Sitting behind his desk Leonard found himself wishing for those simpler times, wishing to howl out his own frustrations, like those wolves had done. When it was just himself, his maker, sword and horse plunging through the darkness, the thrill of the hunt. Following orders, it was a simple time, a time he had thought lost but had found again in Pike many years later. Leonard had given himself to this coven and asked only for discretion in return. He was perhaps the oldest vampire left alive, he was ironically considered an 'old one' however Leonard considered himself anything but. He remembered the 'old ones' small fragile looking creatures with cheekbones like razors and sunken sickening yellow eyes. They were more powerful than Leonard could ever conceive of at the time, they used to show up at his makers residence on occasion, whispering and chattering, their teeth clicking in the darkness, bones creaking and clacking. Leonard remembered it had been a difficulty to look directly at them, they seemed transparent like they were barley keeping themselves in existence. Perhaps Leonard had been right, as some years later they faded from existence completely, his maker had seemed shaken but not surprised when they stopped visiting. The only thing he had ever said on the matter was that "They had been here long enough Ossa, everything must end eventually, even this world"

Ossa, that had been his name then. Leonard had given it up like so many things after his makers death, he had slept for so many years after that day, longer than he ever had before, as a result he truly didn't feel as old as he knew he truly was. It was a habit of his, going to ground, at times it was the only way he could deal with his continued existence and decades sometimes centuries would pass without notice. Power and strength did not come from age, however many vampires were under this misapprehension. Power in the vampire world came from lineage, the closer you were to the true 'old ones' by maker was the true mark of power. There were variations of course, other factors, but generally that was the rule. Leonard's maker was created by the 'old ones' and so, if not the oldest vampire he was fairly certain he was one of the strongest. Now that Pike was gone at any rate, Pike had come from his maker's line, not far down, his skill as a proficient fighter and strategist had made more than up for any diluted strength through the generations. Leonard had awoken when he felt Pike's presence near his resting place. The blood of his maker had called to him and disorientated and weak Leonard had scrambled up through the dirt and fallen at Pike's feet, his protégé Spock looking on with curiosity. Leonard knew Pike had been disappointed, he had, after all, been looking for Leonard, like an orphan seeking long lost family. Leonard imagines he had been expecting a regal, strong figure, an icon of power and strength, not the broken creature in rags that was before him. In any case Pike hadn't killed him and Leonard's disappointment over this fact had been well known. He had grudgingly fallen in with Pike, travelled to a place he called Englaland, a land of angels Pike had called it, in a flowery language that had confused him. Then many years later to America, he had seen the world change before his very eyes, beyond the comforting solid unchanging forms of Pike and Spock. That was gone now, Pike was dead and he and Spock were in disarray. Leonard couldn't help but be angry, Pike knew Leonard and Spock had no interest in leading this coven and yet he had trained no one else.

Leonard was pulled abruptly from his thoughts as the hunter seated in front of him raised his voice. "You are only useful if you control the rogues and Nero's men" the man in front of him spat, Leonard cringed he hated talking to hunters.

"and what of Harrison's coven hmm? Spock did tell you that they're growing?" Leonard asked, frustrated beyond belief that Spock and himself were the only ones to see the imminent threat of this coven.

"Let us worry about Harrison, we have him under control"

Leonard scoffed, looking towards Spock who stood behind him, willing the man to back him up. He nodded, so helpful. "You don't know what you're talking about" Leonard turned back towards the human in distaste, he couldn't even remember his name. "I know a mad, power hungry man when I see one, he's dangerous"

"What and you aren't?" bit back the hunter, leaning forward in his seat

"We keep worse things than us out of the city, we don't take lives and we have all but taken down Nero's coven" Leonard bit out, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Right and the fact that Harrison and his men killed Pike has nothing to do with this? This little vendetta of yours"

Leonard froze, anger rippling under his skin. It would be so easy to snap this boys neck, reach over with the flick of a wrist, it would be done. What did this child know of vendettas? He had witnessed so many, petty, fleeting things. Leonard had no time for them, just like he rarely had time for humans and their closed off, young minds. Pike was dead, it was no one's fault but Pikes, he had gone into the serpents den seeking answers alone and he had not returned. Leonard had felt his death like a kick in the side, robbing him of breath. But what he remembered about that night was not his own pain but Spock's, witnessing him fall to the floor, ripping at his chest as if trying to dig out his own heart. Feeling a firm hand on his shoulder Leonard relaxed minutely and sagged back in the chair. Motioning towards the hunter, he let Spock know he was done attempting diplomacy, so done. He wasn't made for this. He was made for war.

"We must refuse your request to take men away from the reconnaissance on Harrison's coven" Spock's voice was deceptively calm. Leonard knew the rage that must be boiling underneath the surface. He also knew Spock was liable to snap without a firm hand giving him direction right now, his grief was cracking through his carefully constructed barriers, Leonard was trying to be that at the moment but in reality he was just as lost.

"We need more men taking out the rogues, they are drawn to this god forsaken place like flies to shit" the hunter spoke, confident in their compliance, it make Leonard's skin crawl. Leonard had never taken orders from a human, not even when he himself was one.

"Then allow us to turn more people" Leonard reasoned, resisting the urge to run a frustrated hand through his hair, they had been dwindling in numbers for years. It hurt his heart more than he cared to admit, these people were his family now.

"You can't win this on your own" Spock backed him up "and even you must admit that you are taking a risk on Harrison?"

"Fine, five" the hunter agreed reluctantly

"We need at least fifteen to make a difference" Spock countered and Leonard smirked knowing they needed ten, could only handle turning and training ten.

"Eight" the man countered, frustration clear on his features.

"ten"

"Fine" he spat, making a note on his tablet. Leonard grinned crookedly, finally pleased with how the meeting was going. He would allow Spock and the main 'crew' as Pike had liked to call them to deal with the fledglings, he would be dealing with something far more volatile, a fledging with his blood? It would be powerful and no doubt hard to control. Oddly Leonard was looking forward to the challenge as much as he was dreading it. Spock would make some, Nyota the rest. Spock's fledglings tended to behave calmer the majority of the time. But when they flew of the handles they went with a bang, it was reminiscent of Pike's blood. All the others Pike had turned had destroyed themselves, Spock was his last surviving child. The blood was diluted through Spock, but ten fledglings with the power that Spock's blood held would be too much to handle, a liability. Most would be sired by Nyota whose blood appeared to demand loyalty and obedience. Pavel being the perfect example of this. Leonard was terrified to think how a fledgling of his would turn out, Leonard knew he was the last of his brothers and sisters, he had felt them all die, many while he had gone to ground, their deaths always woke him, gasping and tearing at his chest. It was painful but they were all blood thirsty creatures, the remnants of a different bloodier time, he didn't grieve for most of them. Leonard was no different than his siblings of course, but instead of giving into madness, he had slept. Like his entire existence was a bad hangover that he could sleep of with time. It hadn't worked, but he had learned to adjust and adjust quickly. It became necessary as every time he woke the world was so very changed.

"Are we done here?" Leonard spoke up, impatience clawing at his insides. Oh how he hated this, he attended so very few meetings while Pike was alive. Preferring to spend his time in relative solitude, until he was called upon.

"Yes, I reckon so. I'll see you two later" Leonard ignored him, watching as Spock saw the man out the door, passing him off to Nyota.

As Spock returned, softly closing the door Leonard sighed, finally running an agitated hand through his hair.

"I had heard that creatures as old as you are meant to be still, contemplative things, rarely showing emotion"

"Is that why you act like an ice bucket Spock? Trying to pass yourself of as an 'old one'" Leonard smirked, he had never been good at hiding his emotions, he had always been… volatile.

Spock straightened his shoulders, offended "I am old"

"Not to me sonny, besides this is nothing, you should have seen me in my youth" Leonard grinned smiling fondly at the memories, no less vivid then they were all those years ago "I sliced through men like him by the dozen during the battle of Marathon, just to see what they were made of. I used to carve their Bones you know, create those ghoulish hilts for my swords, you know the ones? They are in my room" Leonard grinned at the flicker of horror he caught behind Spock's eyes. "Oh please, like you didn't do anything monstrous during your youth? It was a different time then, everything was monstrous. Vampires didn't even being to measure up to the monstrosities of man and other beasts"

"Leonard… are you refereeing to the battle of marathon that is written into ancient Greece's history?... I thought those swords were relics, I never imagine you to be the original owner"

"That I am kiddo" Leonard watched in amusement as Spock sat down hard.

"I was young, my maker decided he disliked the Persians, he made several of us to help with the war. He set us loose on the Persians let us slake out blood lust on the enemies of Greece. It was… a bloody beginning but an interesting one none the less"

"Were you a soldier before your time?" Spock asked leaning forward in his seat

"God no, I was a healer, I hailed from Athens, my maker came to me one night as I was bent over one of my patients"

"You are a healer?" the disbelief in Spock's voice amused Leonard and he let out a huff of a laugh

"I was, I haven't been for a long time Spock, obviously" Leonard shifted uncomfortably, he had never shared his story with anyone but Pike. There had been no need before he turned away from the world, everyone knew him and his name. After he had woken it had been necessary to keep it secret for a time. "Anyway, any progress on a fitting candidate?" Leonard asked eager to change the subject.

"As a matter of fact yes, here" That's what Leonard liked about Spock, he never pushed.

Leonard rolled his eyes as Spock handed him an official looking manila envelope, like they were some kind of business firm. Opening it he saw first the picture and he paused looking the man's features over, he looked tired and drawn but he held himself straight. He was talking to someone in the picture, he was scowling, a wrinkle forming between his brows. To Leonard, the boy looked overwhelmingly human and young, flicking past the photo he looked over his file. "He's served?"

"Ten years in Navy, youngest captain in fifty years"

"How old is he?" Leonard asked, scanning the document

"He will be thirty in a few days"

"Young" Leonard muttered

"His record is full of commendations but he was often criticized for his… attitude"

Leonard glanced up letting his expression ask the question

"He was fairly radical, resistant towards authority. If he found a problem with the rules he would ignore them, to what he believed was the greater good"

"How did he get away with that in the Navy?" Leonard asked, flipping back towards the young man's photo

"He was always right" Spock answered simply "there was an incident, almost two years ago, it was wiped from his record, but something occurred and he was given an honorable discharge. He has been conducting himself in less than honorable ways since"

"Meaning"

"He has been causing trouble with the local authorities, bar fights… mostly. He was suspected of grand theft auto, there was also an incident with hacking a government database but he was never charged. Petty things"

"He's got not outlet, kids bored" Leonard muttered, still gazing at the photo

"His IQ is off the charts" Spock agreed

"It could be risky" Leonard stated, but in reality he had already made up his mind.

Spock nodded "He would be volatile and we don't know what effect your blood will have. That concerns me, he would be hard to control, that we can be sure of, at least until the blood lust passed"

Leonard grinned "Sounds like a challenge, besides we don't have time to waste. You have any other eligible people?"

"Not for command, I found several promising young men and women though. They seem suitable enough to bring into the coven" Spock held out another, thicker folder to Leonard who waved it off.

"That's your lookout, do what you want" Leonard grasped the folder in his hands carefully "I'll have my hands full with this one no doubt"

-

Leonard scowled at the smell of sweat, alcohol and the hormones permeating the air. He had tucked himself up in the corner of the bar. Several had approached him, much to his distaste, clearly he wasn't radiating his displeasure aggressively enough. He had sent them all running fast enough though. His thoughts were caught up on unapproachable postures and thinking he should perhaps develop his own further when a tension in his stomach caused him to glance up. He was shocked to come face to face with the kid he was tracking, he found himself staring at him, his blue eyes calm and calculating as he, for all appearances seemed to be looking him over. Leonard watched him curiously before the man glared and turned towards the bar. Curious, Leonard thought, deciding to watch the man for a while, if he was intoxicated after all he would be easier to convince. Although permission or not he would be taking him, consent forms were easily forged and they had little options, Leonard couldn't muster up the energy to feel guilty.

Jim walked through the bar, ready to get wasted beyond all belief, it had been a hell of a week. He was working at a mechanics and the monotonous days were doing his head in. But as soon as he walked in the door he felt something tighten in his gut, an awareness. Something was… off. Turning his gaze towards what he thought was the source he came face to face with a man sitting in the corner of the bar, he appeared to be scowling at the table. At first glance, the stranger's scruffy appearance didn't look to be threatening, however upon closer inspection Jim could feel the power emanating off of him. Frowning he tilted his chin up in defiance when the man turned, their eyes meeting. Jim frowned, the gaze felt as if it seeped right through him. Glaring at the man Jim refused to budge, but when the other didn't move he turned away, the staring finally too much. Sidling up to the bar he ordered a coke, something told him he needed to keep his head clear tonight.

It had been hours, Jim was yet to look back at the man in the corner but he was constantly aware of his presence, his gaze on his back. Frustration was pouring from Jim in waves, if they guy was interested why didn't he just hit on him? If he was from his past why hadn't he made a move? Sighing Jim knocked back the unsatisfying sweetness of the coke and grimaced. Perhaps he should just leave, but he knew it would leave him vulnerable, he didn't know if the man was alone and he had left his knife in the car. He couldn't afford anymore incidents after all.

"Too strong for you?" A husky voice to his side asked and Jim turned, smirk already in place.

"Not strong enough baby" He shook his glass at her to demonstrate his point "I'm driving"

"I just bet you are" She had slid closer to his side and Jim grinned, suddenly his night was looking up.

Meanwhile, Leonard was bored, he had seen little evidence to prove that this kid had any kind of leader qualities. He wasn't expecting it to be shoved in his face but honestly. Yet he couldn't look away, there was something about this human that intrigued him. Frowning he watched as the kid started talking to a woman. Both of them seemed oblivious to a group of men walking towards them. Sitting forwards Leonard watched with interest. One of the men went to lay their hand on the kids shoulder, but before he could blink Kirk had grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it around, his smirk not leaving his face. "Can I help you gentleman?" The kid asked all cocky bravado

"That's my girlfriend you're has…" the pinched tone of the other man's voice revealed the pain he was in and he chocked off as Kirk twisted viciously. Leonard could hear the bones grinding together from across the room, he grinned.

"Interesting, I don't see a name tag on her" Leonard frowned, watching as the woman slid back into the shadows just a moment before the other men jumped into the fray. Leonard saw Kirk smile and then he was all movement, shoving the man behind him and into the bar with enough force to send him sprawling. Clearly this was where Kirk was in his element he was all speed and viciousness, hitting with enough force to send the other men sprawling. But as more men came into the fray Leonard could see he was wearing thin, he started to take hits. Leonard could smell his exhaustion in the air… and his blood, Kirks smelling sweeter than the rest, causing him to lean forward in his seat. They were kicking him while he was down currently and Leonard wondered mildly if he should put a stop to it, but then again if Kirk was half dead it would make his job easier. It wasn't long after this thought though that the bar tender finally made a fuss, kicking the men out and dragging Kirk out under his arms, he was muttering something about that being Kirk's last strike. Leonard followed at a distance, watching as the man dumped him unceremoniously in the street. Kirk was groaning and muttering insults, clutching at his side and head, struggling to get up. Leonard walked over, hands in the pockets of his coat. He could see the men walking back over, looking determined, Leonard scoffed, allowing his eyes to flash and they practically stumbled over themselves to get away, Leonard smirked after them before looking down at the kid at his feet.

"Who er yoo?" The kid muttered

"Your murderer most likely" Leonard uttered, bending down to assess the damage, he looked to have taken a few hits to the head.

"Thas a terrible way to introduce yaself yah know?" Leonard noticed he didn't seem too concerned "Yah gonna kill me then?"

"Not at the moment kid"

"Mmmmk" and with that Kirk passed out, Leonard rolled his eyes. Picking him up easily, Leonard took him to his car, flopping him into the back seat and making sure the child locks were on. The last thing he needed was the kid killing himself in a halfhearted escape attempt. Standing up he took a moment to look the kid over, he was beaten to shit, lip split, his face swelling, but he would survive. Opening the driver's door he paused, remembering the look of determination in the kids eyes, turning back he went to the trunk to fetch the rope.

 ** _Authors notes:_** _Leonard's name from his vampire youth is latin for Bones. He was nicknamed this by his maker when he noticed his penchant for taking apart his victims and carving their bones._

 _Enlaland is the old English name for England, it is not misspelled ;)_

 _The battle of marathon was a real battle that took place in 490bc, you can place Leonard's turning at around this time. He is very old. He abandoned the world during the rise of the Roman empire sometime before 476 BC several years after his makers death and woke in the early seventh century. He went to ground during this time, into a kind of stasis and was only woken by the call of his makers blood that he felt within Christopher Pike. He resented being woken and at the time had begged Pike for his death, he was haunted by his past and lacked the direction that he required from his dead maker._

 _Leonard is powerful, but he prefers a more simple existence he has little patience for leadership. Spock in uninterested in it as well._

 _This existence of vampires in this day an age is like a badly kept secret. Those who have not met a vampire are convinced they are somewhat of an urban legend. Created around gangs and drug use. To those who have met them, they usually fall into two catagories, those who avoid them at all costs and those who are fascinated and drawn into their world._


End file.
